


Бесполезные вещи

by Юаль (Pystota)



Series: Разные вещи [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pystota/pseuds/%D0%AE%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Про андроидов и рождество
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Разные вещи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892125
Kudos: 1





	Бесполезные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на BECOME HUMAN Fest «Зима»
> 
> RK800 - Пятьдесят первый  
> RK900 - Восемьдесят седьмой

На его абсолютно чистом белом лишённом всяких ненужных деталей рабочем столе лежала небольшая коробка. Она была обёрнута в цветастую праздничную бумагу и перевязана ярко-красной ленточной. А ещё сдвинута от геометрического центра стола на одну целую двадцать восемь сотых миллиметра. Поверхностное сканирование показало отсутствие в содержимом коробки опасности окружающим.

Восемьдесят седьмой очень хотел просто смахнуть коробку в мусорную корзину, но программа подсказывала, что это действие социально неприемлемо в данный момент.

За ним наблюдали.

Он уловил пристальный взгляд напарника за столом напротив. Мысленно вздохнув, андроид откорректировал алгоритм дальнейшего поведения.

Улыбнуться напарнику. Отодвинуть коробку на край стола. Ближе к краю. Ещё чуть ближе. Принять нейтральное выражение лица. Подключиться к рабочему терминалу. Начать работу.

Начать работу не получалось. Помимо напарника за ним незаметно наблюдал Пятьдесят первый. Ну или Пятьдесят первый считал, что незаметно. Потому что периферийные датчики прекрасно улавливали его внимание. Как бы RK800 при этом не выглядел увлечённым бессмысленной болтовнёй с коллегами. Многозадачный.

RK900, к своему сожалению, не мог похвастаться такой же многозадачностью. Часть его системы постоянно отвлекалась и была дополнительно нагружена из-за того, что собеседники окликали Пятьдесят первого по имени.

Дело в том, что RK800 в участке звали Коннором. Только его. Хотя они оба были Коннорами, но Восемьдесят седьмому запретили отзываться на это имя и заставили выбрать другое человеческое прозвище. Проблемы для самого RK900 это, к сожалению, не решало — остатки прописанной программы заставляли каждый раз обращать часть ресурсов системы на произносившего это проклятое имя!.. Восемьдесят седьмой спохватился и снова принял нейтральное выражение лица.

Пятьдесят первый по-прежнему наблюдал. Осознание этого факта дополнительно оттягивало на себя часть мощности процессора. Это раздражало и откладывало выполнение задачи «-случайно скинуть коробку в мусорную корзину-».

Пришлось смириться и выжидать.

-

Возвращаясь в участок после дежурного выезда Восемьдесят седьмой не был готов к тому, что увидит.

За время их с напарником отсутствия, отдел украсили.

Всё было ещё хуже, чем на праздновании дня революции. Он только-только отошёл от балагана, который творился тогда, и вот опять. По стенам развесили атрибуты грядущего Рождества. Пластиковые, яркие, ненастоящие.

Искусственные.

Бесполезное нагромождение вычурных украшений.

Восемьдесят седьмой отметил, что некоторые декоративные излишества практически полностью перекрыли обзор двух камер видеонаблюдения и ограничили обзор ещё четырёх. Он с нарастающим ужасом начал проверять охват всех камер в департаменте и более-менее успокоился только когда удостоверился, что хотя бы в допросной и камерах предварительного заключения ни чего не тронуто.

И андроиды тоже принимали в этом участие.

Во главе с Пятьдесят первым.

Они радостно носились по отделу, выискивая места, куда ещё можно впихнуть очередной атрибут исковерканных традиций прошлых человеческих веков. Почему его собратья так стремятся поддержать и перенять всё это дисфункциональное людское наследие? Чужое наследие.

Из упаднических мыслей Восемьдесят седьмого выдернул чей-то оклик — его попросили помочь с украшениями.

То есть, кто-то считал, что работа отдела ещё недостаточно саботирована? Хотя, конечно, если бы он помог, то в процессе смог бы незаметно подкорректировать некоторые особо выдающиеся излишества и убрать мишуру с линии обзора видеокамер. Эта мысль немного приободрила андроида, и он быстро отыскал социально уместную подходящую фразу, чтоб согласиться… И непонимающе моргнул, глядя в спину быстро удаляющемуся коллеге.

Похоже, его помощь уже не требовалась.

Почему-то этот инцидент заставил диод пожелтеть.

Но зато теперь Восемьдесят седьмой мог беспрепятственно вернуться к своим прямым обязанностям. Он направился к столу и только тут обратил внимание на мигающий индикатор в углу рабочей области внутреннего экрана. Он постоянно упускал настройки мимики! Это раздражало. RK900 выдохнул горячий воздух и принудительно отдал команду на нейтральное выражение лица.

-

Голографические рождественские свечи парили под потолком отдела. Одна из них висела прямо над столом RK900 и в хаотичном ритме зажигалась и гасла, заставляя оптические блоки совершать постоянную рекалибровку по уровню освещённости. Интересно, кто занимался развешиванием конкретно этих украшений?

Близился конец рабочей смены. А также канун Рождества.

А RK900 ждало сверхурочное дежурство и патрулирование. Он не был обременён семьёй и сам вызвался на дополнительную смену в праздники. В конце концов, это были не его праздники и не его традиции, да и делать всё равно было нечего.

Он проводил взглядом удаляющегося домой напарника. Пятьдесят первый в нелепом красном колпаке тоже шёл вслед за своим человеком на выход.

Восемьдесят седьмой на всякий случай проверил, но в этот раз мимика не подвела и сохранила нейтральное выражение.

Смена закончилась.

Андроид завершил рабочие процессы, погасил терминал и отправился получать инструкции и маршрут для ночного патрулирования.

-

В зимнее время года длина светового дня существенно сокращалась. На улице уже давно стемнело.

Пятьдесят первый стоял перед зданием департамента всё в том же красном колпаке и приветливо улыбался.

Восемьдесят седьмой на всякий случай просканировал пространство у себя за спиной, но там никого не было. Значит, RK800 улыбался либо дверям здания полицейского департамента Детройта, либо ему.

Оба варианта вызывали вопросы.

Сочтя, что двери, а с ними и весь департамент, заслуживают счастливой улыбки, RK900 намеревался проследовать мимо и незамедлительно выйти на маршрут патрулирования. Но прототип уверено преградил ему дорогу и инициировал начало диалога:

— Я с тобой, скинь мне маршрут, пожалуйста.

Восемьдесят седьмой озадаченно замер. Согласно выводам простейшей реконструкции, Пятьдесят первый с напарником должны были вместе отправиться отмечать человеческий праздник.

Но Пятьдесят первый стоял сейчас прямо перед ним, а его напарника нигде не было видно.

RK800 запросил разрешение на установление прямого закрытого канала передачи информации. RK900 с неохотой его одобрил. Прямая передача была проще и естественнее для андроидов, но несла в себе риск передать что-нибудь лишнее, типа скрываемого эмоционального дампа.

Софт RK800 был наиболее близок к собственному софту RK900, и обмениваться информацией с ним было… приятно. Они и раньше иногда контактировали по рабочим делам. Но Восемьдесят седьмой старался не злоупотреблять прямыми контактами. Было в них что-то слишком личное, даже несмотря на характер обмениваемой информации.

Вот и сейчас RK800, помимо факта, что он тоже остался на сверхурочное дежурство, и они временно поставлены в пару на это патрулирование, успел поведать о том, что сегодня из-за сильного ветра снег особенно остро впивается в скин, что температура окружающей среды резко скакнула вниз на лишние восемь градусов, вопреки предсказаниям новейших метеосистем. Что пока он ждал здесь Восемьдесят седьмого, то успел смоделировать траектории одновременного падения одиннадцати тысяч шестисот трёх снежинок, но пришлось существенно упростить модель, обозначив уникальность каждой снежинки всего лишь случайным смещением центра масс. При моделировании траектории одиннадцать тысяч шестьсот четвёртой снежинки система попыталась уйти в цикл, и пришлось срочно всё сворачивать! А ещё в прошлом году в это время только-только закончили разбирать баррикады и наконец получилось выцарапать у Киберлайф доступ к их последнему невыпущенному проекту.

RK900 в ответ передал ему карту маршрута и повернул голову, подставляя ветру правую щёку.

Да, снежинки правда кололи скин чувствительнее, чем обычно.

-

Патрулирование совместно с RK800 проходило… изматывающе.

Несмотря на неблагоприятные погодные условия, многие люди всё равно предпочли отмечать Рождество на открытом воздухе.

Город не спал и требовал к себе пристального внимания!

Но возникли непредвиденные затруднения. Внешний облик модели «Коннор» был очень широко известен. Слишком широко.

Поэтому им периодически приходилось прерывать патрулирование и беседовать с людьми и андроидами. Фотографироваться с ними. Обниматься!

Пятьдесят первый не давал Восемьдесят седьмому просто постоять в стороне, он хватал за руки и тянул позировать вместе. Несколько раз RK800 даже предпринял попытки соблюсти особо бессмысленные Рождественские обычаи.

RK900 терпел из последних сил.

Ближе к утру температура воздуха стала стремительно понижаться. Люди встречались гораздо реже, а ночное дежурство подходило к концу. 

RK800 предложил забраться на крышу одного из зданий вблизи конечной точки их маршрута. Он хотел посмотреть на восход. И RK900 почему-то согласился.

-

Восемьдесят седьмой смотрел в тёмное небо, с которого сыпались хлопья снега, и понимал, что никакой рассвет они здесь в любом случае не увидят. Не в такую пасмурную снежную погоду.

Каждая падающая снежинка была уникальна. Это завораживало. Хотелось снова и снова сканировать окружающее пространство и убеждаться в их неповторимости.

Пятьдесят первый молча стоял рядом.

Молча.

Это настораживало.

RK900 перевёл на него взгляд, и тот тут же снова затараторил. На этот раз привёл статистику самых распространённых рождественских подарков среди андроидов своим людям.

RK800 так и не снял свой дурацкий красный праздничный колпак. И каждая оседающая на нём снежинка тоже была уникальной… RK900 наконец не выдержал. Он резко повернулся всем корпусом и уставился точно на Пятьдесят первого. Мимоходом отметил, что опять потерял контроль над мимикой, но сейчас было не до этого. Восемьдесят седьмой не понимал. Он просто не понимал!

— Чего ты пытаешься добиться, Пятьдесят один? Зачем всё это?! Зачем так стараться походить на людей? Это! Не! Имеет! Смысла!

На лице Пятьдесят первого отразилось недоумение. Его брови поползли вверх, а глаза как будто увлажнились. Восемьдесят седьмой не смог долго выдерживать этот взгляд и отвернулся. Задул сильный ветер, и снежинки неприятно впивались в скин. Датчики сигнализировали об опасном понижении температуры. Это отвлекло. Внутренняя диагностика показывала, что до критического переохлаждения биокомпонентов ещё тридцать семь минут сорок две секунды. Но пора было уходить с крыши. RK800 не обладает его характеристиками и мог отключиться раньше. Задача сформировалась «– увести Пятьдесят первого в тепло-». Он уже выбирал вариант начала диалога, когда прототип заговорил:

— Ищешь смысл? Хочешь знать, чего я добиваюсь? Зачем изображаю перед людьми доброжелательность и заинтересованность? Поддерживаю бессмысленные разговоры и первым бегу помогать в самых тупых, непрактичных и архаичных человеческих прихотях? О, или может тебя интересует, зачем на твоём столе день за днём появляется дурацкая коробка, обёрнутая бумагой с глупым пёстрым рисунком? Ты, кстати, так и не заглянул внутрь, а я долго выбирал этот кошмар! Обязательно посмотри завтра, она на том же месте! — RK900 непонимающе нахмурился. А Пятьдесят первый продолжил, — Хочешь знать, зачем все эти бесполезные нам вещи? — он склонил голову немного набок, широко улыбнулся, а потом хитро прищурился, — Всё из-за твоей реакции, Восемьдесят семь. — RK800 сделал шаг вперёд, оказавшись почти вплотную, и выдал с расстановкой: — Мне просто очень нравится тебя бесить.

И подмигнул.


End file.
